SAKURAMOCHI
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AU/For #4LOVESHOTS #Ayashi Joushi-tachi #FOOD #1/Ia penasaran. Berkali-kali gadis itu datang ke kedainya tanpa memesan satu makanan pun, juga selalu menolak semua makanan gratis yang ia berikan. Apa yang salah?/RnR?


"Satu mangkuk _Kakiage_. Satu porsi _Tempura_ Udang dengan _Onigiri_ Ayam. Satu piring Kare." Naruto melirik gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di antara teman-temannya yang tengah menerima makanan pesanan mereka. "Dan khusus untuk Nona yang cantik, satu mangkuk _Miso Ramen_."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendelik. "Maaf, tapi saya tidak pesan—"

"Gratis." Dia tersenyum lebar. " _Miso Ramen_ -nya gratis sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sering berkunjung ke sini."

"Wah... Kenapa gratisannya hanya untuk dia?" Gadis berambut cokelat dikepang yang duduk bersama mereka bersuara.

"Um... Itu..." Naruto menggaruk tengkuk dengan kaku. Namun sebelum dia sempat beralasan, gadis berambut merah muda tadi mendorong mangkuk _Miso Ramen_ -nya ke arah temannya yang berambut cokelat.

"Kalau mau, ini buatmu saja, Tenten." Gadis itu tersenyum.

Naruto ingin protes. Namun sebelum ia menyatakan keberatannya, gadis itu menatapnya dan berkata, "Terima kasih untuk makanan gratisnya. Tapi saya masih kenyang."

Dan Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **For**

 **#** **4 LOVE-SHOTS EVENT**

 **#** **Ayashi Joushi-tachi**

 **#FOOD**

 **#1**

 **No Money is Being Made From This Work. No Copyright Infringement Is Intended**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

.

 **Sakuramochi**

"Apa yang kurang?"

Naruto menatap Chouji yang sedang melahap sepiring _sushi_ di hadapannya. Laki-laki bertubuh tambun itu terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk makan.

"Hum. Akghu tighak taghu khau—"

"Hei, hei. Bicara yang benar!"

Dengan cepat Chouji menelan potongan _sushi_ yang baru saja ia masukkan ke dalam mulut. "Maksudku, aku tidak tahu kau menyediakan menu _sushi_ di kedai ini," jelasnya.

"Aku sudah memberikan semua menu yang tersedia di sini ke dia. Dan kau tahu?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Tidak ada yang ia makan! Jadi, aku mencoba menu lain."

Chouji menatap wajah Naruto dan piring _sushi_ di hadapannya dengan bingung. "Maksudmu? Dia siapa?" tanyanya.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya dalam diam. Kemudian dia menunjuk piring _sushi_ yang telah kosong di hadapannya. "Oi! Aku tadi bertanya padamu, apa ada yang kurang?!"

"Ah, atau kau mau memasukkan _sushi_ ke dalam daftar menu?"

Naruto menggeleng. Chouji mengerutkan kening.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sibuk sekali membuat _sushi_ dan menanyakan rasanya padaku?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Chouji!"

Salah satu sahabat Naruto yang kerap kali menjadi _tester_ di kedai milik Naruto itu tertawa. Ia mengangkat sumpit di tangannya ke udara. "Kau tahu? Kukira kau tidak hanya ahli dalam membuat ramen. _Sushi_ -mu lumayan juga."

"Benarkah?" Mata biru Naruto berbinar. Cengiran merekah di bibirnya.

Chouji mengangguk.

"Tapi _sushi_ tidak cocok untuk dimasukkan ke dalam daftar menu di sini."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Dengan bosan Naruto menatap pintu kedainya yang terbuka. Perlahan segerombolan mahasisa perempuan masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk. Jantung Naruto seketika berdegup kencang saat ia melihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda mengambil tempat di antara mereka.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Chouji mengerutkan kening ketika melihat wajah sahabatnya itu memerah.

Naruto terlonjak. Untuk sesaat dia terlihat sibuk mengambil note untuk menulis pesanan. "Ano... Aku melayani pelanggan dulu!"

Dan melangkah pergi. Berharap Chouji tidak memerhatikan tingkahnya dengan cermat.

Sekumpulan gadis itu terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan bising ketika Naruto meninggalkan Chouji dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hari ini kau akan memberikan menu gratis apa?" celetuk salah seorang gadis berambut pirang di antara mereka, saat mereka telah selesai memesan makanan yang mereka mau.

Naruto melirik gadis itu dan tersenyum kikuk. "U-Umm... Itu..."

"Oh, ayolah Ino- _chan_. Jangan menggoda dia." Gadis berambut cokelat tertawa.

"Ino hanya merasa sedih karena makanan gratisnya tidak benar-benar ditujukan ke dia." Gadis berambut merah bersuara. "Kenapa kau betah sekali memberikan makanan gratis kepada teman kami, padahal tidak pernah dimakan?" Ia menatap Naruto dengan penuh minat.

Pemuda itu menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tengah membuang muka.

"Kuberitahu," Gadis berambut merah itu pura-pura berbisik ke arah Naruto, "namanya Sakura."

"Karin!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendelik.

Seketika teman-temannya tertawa.

Naruto hanya mampu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Ia melirik daftar pesanan gadis-gadis itu, membacakannya sekali lagi, lalu pergi. Ia terus-terusan berusaha tenang hari itu, padahal dalam hati dia melonjak kegirangan.

 _Sakura, ...huh?_

Nama yang indah.

.

-oOo-

.

Sakura.

Naruto telah memerhatikannya semenjak ia pertama kali datang ke kedainya awal musim semi lalu, saat tahun ajaran baru di Universitas Konoha yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari situ dimulai. Karena jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Universitas nomor satu di Konoha itu, memang sangat wajar jika kedainya sering dikunjungi oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dari sana. Dan Sakura adalah salah satu dari mahasiswi tahun ajaran baru yang sering berkunjung.

Sejak awal Sakura datang, Naruto sudah terkesima. Baginya rambut merah muda gadis itu benar-benar seperti bunga khas musim semi, bunga sakura. Siapa sangka kalau namanya memang Sakura? Dan senyuman gadis itu saat sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya benar-benar indah, persis seperti bunga sakura.

Meskipun demikian ada satu hal yang membingungkannya: Sakura tidak pernah memesan makanan. Gadis itu selalu hanya memesan air mineral tanpa tambahan apa pun. Padahal, di dalam hatinya, Naruto benar-benar ingin Sakura merasakan makanan buatannya.

Karena itu sejak awal minggu lalu ia berencana untuk memberikan makanan secara gratis kepada gadis itu. Berharap ia mau memakannya.

Namun, jangankan menghabiskan makanan yang ia berikan, Sakura bahkan sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. Ia terus-terusan memberikan makanan tersebut ke teman-temannya. Ketika Naruto berinisiatif memberikan dalam bentuk _bento_ agar bisa dibawa pulang pun tidak jua gadis itu mau membawanya.

Naruto frustasi. Ia terus bertanya-tanya, apa yang salah?

Apakah Sakura tidak menyukai makanan di daftar menunya? Atau malah ia tidak menyukai makanan Jepang? Atau dia merasa segan? Dia merasa tidak enak dengan teman-temannya karena hanya ia yang mendapatkan makanan gratis? Atau dia takut diolok-olok oleh teman-temannya jika mau menerima makanan yang Naruto berikan?

Dan hari ini daftar pertanyaan itu semakin panjang.

Sakura datang ke kedainya. Sendirian. Memesan ramen.

Naruto bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Karena itulah ia langsung meloncat ke dapurnya dan berusaha membuat ramen paling enak yang bisa ia buat.

Terlihat sekali bahwa Naruto tengah bersemangat saat ia meletakkan mangkuk ramen ke depan meja gadis itu. "Ini pesanannya, Nona―"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Ah, Kurasa kau sudah tahu." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan. "Kau?"

Sedikit ragu Naruto meraih uluran tangan Sakura. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Mau duduk dan makan bersamaku?" Sakura melirik seisi kedai yang sedang sepi pengunjung. "Kita tidak pernah benar-benar berkenalan."

Makan bersama? Naruto sempat ragu dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tapi begitu melihat senyum yang merekah di bibir gadis itu, dia pun mengangguk dan duduk.

Sakura masih tersenyum saat ia meraih segelas air mineral yang tadi dipesannya, sebelum menenggaknya hingga tandas. "Aku haus sekali." Ia menerangkan.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Dengan segera, Naruto pergi ke belakang konter dan mengambil seteko air mineral. Ia menuangkannya ke dalam gelas yang sempat kosong tadi. Sakura berterima kasih dan kembali menenggak air minumnya. Untuk sesaat, mereka hanya diam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Naruto bingung ingin memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Sebelum ini, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara. Tapi kesempatan ini belum tentu akan datang dua kali, kan?

"Umm…. Tidak biasanya kau sendirian." Ia mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Hanya kebetulan sedang ingin sendiri."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Pemuda itu melirik mangkuk berisi ramen yang belum disentuh oleh Sakura. "Tidak biasanya kau memesan makanan."

"Oh, ini?" Sakura mendorong mangkuk ramennya ke arah Naruto. "Untukmu."

Naruto mengerutkan kening, kebingungan. Ia baru ingin mengutarakan protes ketika gadis itu menyinggungkan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Kudengar menu favorit yang paling nikmat di sini adalah ramen. Kau mampu memasak ramen paling enak se-Konoha karena kau begitu menyukainya. Jadi, aku pesan ini untukmu," jelasnya.

"Kalau aku ingin makan ramen, aku bisa membuatnya sendiri." Naruto mendorong mangkuk ramen tersebut ke arah Sakura. "Kau tidak perlu memesankannya."

Kembali, sakura mendorong mangkuk ramen itu ke arah Naruto. "Aku tidak lapar. Makanlah." Ia mengambil gelas air mineralnya dan meminumnya lagi. "Aku hanya butuh minum."

Naruto menatap mangkuk ramen itu dan Sakura bergantian. Ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Tetapi ia terlalu bingung untuk mengutarakan yang mana yang lebih dulu.

"Ano—"

"Naruto-san."

"Ya?"

"Berhentilah memberiku makanan."

"He?"

Gadis itu menatap mangkuk ramen yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh. "Aku akan makan jika aku meminta makanan."

"Tapi kau _memesan_ ramen tadi. Harusnya ramennya kau makan."

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku." Sakura menggeleng. "Aku memang memesan ramen ... _untukmu_."

"Kau tidak perlu memesankannya untukku."

Sakura menghela napas. Ia memandang wajah Naruto yang kebingungan. "Sama seperti kau yang membuatkan makanan bahkan ketika aku tidak meminta, aku hanya ingin memesankan makanan untukmu tanpa kaupinta."

Naruto membuang muka. Ia sadar wajahnya memerah untuk sesaat. Tetapi kemudian dia menatap Sakura kembali bersamaan dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam kepalanya. "Kenapa kau datang kemari hampir setiap hari tanpa memesan satu makanan pun?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau setiap pelanggan di sini wajib memesan makanan. Kukira karena teman-temanku sudah memesan makanan maka itu cukup." Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Maaf kalau selama ini kau tidak menyukainya."

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu?"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan orang-orang yang tidak ikut makan karena hanya sekedar menemani teman lainnya yang sedang makan. Ia hanya ... penasaran.

"Kau boleh saja di sini menemani temanmu makan tanpa memesan makanan."

"Nah, lalu masalahnya apa?"

Tidak ada. Tidak ada masalah sama sekali. "Kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencicipi makanan di daftar menu?"

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin menemani temanku makan."

"Lalu kau datang hari ini hanya untuk memesan air putih?"

"Aku memesan ramen." Sakura mengingatkan. "Aku akan membayarnya."

"Kau tidak memakan ramennya."

Sakura meraih tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan dompet. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang di sana dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "Aku memesankannya untukmu. Makan sajalah." Ia berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya, lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Naruto-san."

Sakura melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto bersama semangkuk ramen yang telah mendingin dan sejuta pertanyaan yang masih berputar di kepala.

.

-oOo-

.

Rendam daun sakura. Keringkan. Panaskan air dalam panci. Masukkan tepung _domyojiko_ ke dalam air. Tutup panci, biarkan lima menit. Letakkan kain basah dalam kukusan. Taruh adonan di atas kain. Kukus dua puluh menit. Pindahkan adonan ke dalam mangkuk. Tumbuk adonan dengan lembut. Masukkan gula. Tambahkan pewarna. Aduk. Bagi adonan. Bulatkan berbentuk bola. Masukkan pasta kacang merah ke tengah bola adonan. Bungkus dengan daun sakura.

Sakuramochi.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat melihat gumpalan kue tersebut tersusun rapi di atas piring. Ia mengambil satu, mencicipinya. Senyum itu mengembang semakin lebar.

Manis. Seperti Sakura.

" _Berhentilah memberiku makanan."_

Suara Sakura kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia tidak akan menyerah. Ia tidak akan berhenti hingga Sakura mau mencicipi masakan buatannya.

Dengan telaten pemuda itu memasukkan sakuramochi-nya ke dalam kotak makan. Ia akan memberikannya pada Sakura.

Mata biru Naruto menatap ke arah di mana Sakura tengah duduk bersama teman-temannya. Ia menarik napas panjang saat memutuskan untuk mengambil kotak makan berisi sakuramochi-nya dan berjalan menuju ke arah Sakura.

"Kau membawa apa, Naruto-san~?" Gadis berambut merah di antara mereka yang pertama kali melihat Naruto datang dan menggodanya. "Untuk Sakura, ya?" Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab. Memangnya Naruto selalu memberikan makanan gratis untuk siapa lagi selain untuk Sakura?

Dengan rikuh, dan salah tingkah, karena teman-teman Sakura yang melontarkan godaan, dan Sakura yang membuang muka membuat Naruto meletakan kotak makan yang dibawanya di depan Sakura.

"Aku membuatkanmu _dessert,_ kuharap kamu menyukainya... dan ini gratis."

Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum Sakura mengambil kotak makanan itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Naruto tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya, Sakura mau membawa pulang makanan buatannya.

.

-oOo-

.

Rambut merah muda Sakura melambai ditiup angin saat ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai dengan sekotak makanan di tangannya. Mata hijaunya melirik ke sekeliling dan pandangannya berhenti tepat ketika ia menangkap bayangan Naruto.

Pemuda itu tengah melayani pelanggan saat Sakura berjalan ke arahnya. Naruto tentu saja terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura. Ia meminta Sakura untuk mengambil tempat duduk, tapi Sakura menolaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini." Gadis itu memberikan kotak makanan yang dari tadi dibawanya.

Pemuda itu kebingungan. Dan ia terlihat semakin bingung saat melihat isinya. "Sakuramochi?" tanyanya tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir gadis itu. "Sebagai ganti sakuramochi yang kemarin."

Naruto terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. "Kenapa, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Aku hanya ingin menggantinya." Gadis itu mengangkat bahu. "Terima kasih untuk makanannya, meski sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu memberikanku makanan lagi."

"Apa sakuramochi-ku tidak enak?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya dua kali?" Sakura menghela napas. "Makan sajalah."

"Tapi—"

"Anggap saja ini adalah tanda pertemanan kita."

"Teman?"

"Ya, teman." Sakura tersenyum. "Yang namanya teman harus saling berbagi kan? Selama ini kau memberikanku makanan, sekarang aku memberikanmu makanan. Jadi, kita impas kan?"

"Tapi –"

"Tenang saja, ini buatanku kok." Sakura menginterupsi. Gadis berhelai merah muda itu melirik ke arah jam yang melilit pergelangan kanannya. "Ah, aku ada keperluan. Kuharap rasanya sesuai denganmu. Sampai jumpa."

Sakura membungkuk, tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengamati kepergian Sakura hingga punggung Sakura tak lagi terlihat oleh mata birunya. Naruto menghela napas, membuka kotak makanan yang diberikan Sakura – yang merupakan kotak makanannaya kemarin – lalu mengambil satu buah sakuramochi dan memakannya pelan.

Naruto tertegun. Kedua pipinya memerah.

Ah, sakuramochi buatan Sakura lebih enak dari sakuramochi buatannya!

Rasanya memalukan. Mungkinkah ini alasannya Sakura tidak mau memakan masakannya? Karena masakan Sakura lebih enak darinya? Lalu, apakah alasan Sakura membuatkannya sakuramochi sebagai peringatan tidak langsung agar Naruto berhenti membuatkannya makanan karena masakan Naruto tidak cocok di lidah gadis itu?

Ah tapi... bagaimanapun juga, Naruto ingin sekali Sakura memakan masakannya. Tak peduli masakan Sakura yang lebih enak dari buatannya, Naruto hanya ingin, sekali saja, Sakura mencicipi masakannya dan mengatakan enak dengan wajah bahagia.

" _Anggap saja ini adalah tanda pertemanan kita."_

" _Teman?"_

" _Ya, teman." Sakura tersenyum. "Yang namanya teman harus saling berbagi kan? Selama ini kau memberikanku makanan, sekarang aku memberikanmu makanan. Jadi, kita impas kan?"_

Naruto tersenyum. Teman ya? Jadi, dengan menjadi teman Sakura, Naruto bisa memberikan Sakura masakan apapun? Hm... Boleh juga.

Naruto akan menyetujui ajakan Sakura untuk berteman, lalu Naruto akan terus membuatkan berbagai macam makanan hingga akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan mau mencicipinya.

Bukan Naruto namanya kalau dia menyerah semudah itu, bukan?

End

.

-oOo-

.

A/N: Kenapa ya Sakura gak mau makan dan cuma mau air putih? Gimana ya hubungan Naruto dan Sakura selanjutnya? Ada yang penasaran? Pantengin aja lanjutannya yang akan di-posting bergilir oleh member **Ayashi Joushi-tachi** yang lain (un mi -joon, fuyu no yukishiro, grey cho)! :D #promo

Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk member **Ayashi Joushi-tachi** yang dengan sabar menanti ff ini rampung, meski pada akhirnya gak rampung juga dan malah dilanjutkan oleh _fuyu no yukishiro_ makassiiihhhh :3 Ff ini hanya 85% buatan saya, haha (disclaimer, nih). Oh, ya, cover ff ini (yang adalah cover grup kami) dibuat oleh _grey cho_. Dan satu disclaimer lagi, ff ini terinspirasi dari film pendek untuk asian food festival (kalau gak salah, saya lupa #plok) yang saya tidak tahu ada judulnya apa nggak, nontonnya di video yang muncul di beranda facebook, di-share oleh seseorang.

Semoga kalian menyukainya. Kalau ada kesalahan silakan tujukan pada fuyu yang telah menawarkan diri merampungkan ff ini serta membeta-nya :P #digeplakramerame #kabur

Sekali lagi, terima kasih!


End file.
